Promessas Quebradas
by Alleran
Summary: Continuação do Mangá Love Hina.


Promessas Quebradas - Parte I  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Escrito Por: Alleran Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br  
  
Baseado nos personagens criados por Ken Akamatsu.   
  
Aviso:   
  
Pela cronologia, esta história ocorre após o último capítulo do mangá Love Hina, publicado pela Editora JBC.   
  
Nota: Escrevi um fanfic entitulado "Adeus, querido Keitarô". Recomendo que leiam, ele é importante para um melhor entendimento desta história.   
  
Capítulo I - A decisão de Naru.   
  
Meu nome é Ema Maeda, tenho 15 anos e sou um desastre ambulante. Estou morando na pensão Hinata faz duas semanas.   
  
Este dia começou muito bem; Quando acordei, abri as janelas do meu quarto e presenciei um belo nascer-do-sol. Desde que cheguei, cada vez que olho pela janela vejo uma manhã mais bela que a outra... As histórias que ouvi eram verdadeiras; esta hospedaria é mesmo milagrosa.   
  
Infelizmente eu estraguei o meu dia quando me olhei no espelho. Eu sou feia, baixinha, desengonçada, magrela e sem peito, acho que nenhum rapaz teria atração por mim...  
  
- Bom, chega de ficar chorando por causa da minha aparência. Vim morar aqui para estudar e prestar o exame da Toudai, a Universidade de Tóquio, e ter uma nova vida. Preciso parar de ficar me humilhando.   
  
Era por volta das 8:00hs quando desci para o café-da-manhã. A primeira moradora da pensão que encontrei foi Shinobu Maehara. Quando cheguei aqui, foi exatamente ela que encontrei primeiro. Eu estava no banho quando ela surgiu, linda e deslumbrante, com aquele corpo escultural... queria tanto ser como ela. Além da beleza, Shinobu é estudante universitária e possuí uma habilidade na cozinha invejável. É a mulher dos sonhos de muitos homens.   
  
- Bom dia, Ema-chan! Como vão os estudos? - Ela perguntou, enquanto terminava de preparar a mesa.   
  
- Estou péssima, Shinobu-san. Talvez a Toudai seja um sonho impossível.   
  
- Hihihihi! A única coisa impossível que eu conheço é resistir ao cheiro delicioso da comida da Shinobu. - Uma voz falou atrás de mim. Tratava-se de Mitsune Konno, ou Kitsune, como chamavam as outras. Ao lado dela estava Mutsumi Otohime, sempre sorridente e com uma tartaruga marinha no alto da cabeça. Elas não eram exatamente moradoras da pensão, pois estavam na Casa de Chá Hinata. Mas elas podiam visitar a pensão a vontade.   
  
- Ânimo, Ema-chan. Pensamentos negativos atraem resultados negativos. - Outra que surgiu ao meu lado falou de maneira doce, colocando a mão sobre meu ombro. Era Motoko Aoyama, uma mulher não apenas linda, como também muito graciosa e elegante.   
  
Depois apareceram Kaolla Su e Sarah Mac Dougal, duas belas garotas estrangeiras que também moravam na pensão. A última a chegar foi Kanako Urashima, a gerente substituta. Ela executava o serviço de gerência enquanto o irmão estava em Lua-de-mel.  
  
Após todas se sentarem, o café foi servido por Shinobu.  
  
- Parece estar de mau humor, Kanako. O que houve? - Shinobu perguntou enquanto servia.  
  
- Ahhh! Foi o Okayazu. Aquele que falei para vocês semana passada.   
  
- Saíram juntos ontem? - indagou Sarah, curiosa.  
  
- Sim. Foi um FRACASSO. Quando o conheci, ele vinha cheio de gentilezas, me ajudando a carregar meus livros, dando carona da Toudai pra cá... Mas ontem...  
  
- Ontem o quê??? - Todas nós, inclusive eu, perguntamos interessadas.  
  
- Bom, digamos que ele não era comportado como o meu irmão. Não posso entrar em detalhes porque tem menores presentes, mas vamos dizer que suas mãos tinham o péssimo hábito de "escorregar".  
  
- Não precisa nem dizer o que aconteceu depois. - Comentou Kitsune, com um sorriso no rosto. - Apenas me diga: Ele ainda está vivo?  
  
- Hmmmm... Sim. Acho que sim. - Respondeu Kanako, com um pequeno sorriso.   
  
- Sei como se sente, Kanako. - Disse Motoko. - A Toudai está cheia de cretinos que se acham o máximo. Mês passado, pedi ajuda a um colega de classe em uma equação. Ele disse que ajudaria se aceitasse sair com ele. Recusei educadamente e ele me disse que eu estava esnobando. Hunf! Urashima nunca falaria assim comigo.  
  
- Isso me lembra aquele homem que freqüentou a Casa de Chá sábado à noite. Lembra dele, Motoko? - perguntou Kitsune.  
  
- Claro que lembro. Aquele que bebeu demais e ficou a noite toda te passando cantadas.  
  
- Ele era muito petulante. Bastou um sorriso meu e ele veio todo assanhado, pensando que sou uma qualquer.  
  
- Eu avisei que transformar a Casa de Chá em um bar à noite iria trazer esse tipo de cliente. Sorte sua que expulsei aquele homem antes que causasse algum estrago. Tem gente que não sabe tratar uma mulher com respeito.   
  
- É. Nem todos são como o Keitarô. - Concluiu Kitsune.  
  
- Ora, Ora! Já notaram que vocês compararam esses caras com o Keitarô? - Mencionou Mutsumi - Não podemos agir assim para sempre, desse jeito, todas nós ficaremos encalhadas. HO HO HO!  
  
- Concordo com a Mutsumi, vocês tem que tirar aquele paspalho da cabeça. - Falou Sarah. Aparentemente, ela era a única na pensão que não gostava tanto do Sr. Urashima.  
  
- Sarah está certa! Temos que aceitar o fato que só existe um Keitarô. - Disse Shinobu, de maneira desanimada.  
  
- Nyá-há-há-há-há! Não por muito tempo. - Disse a Su, gargalhando e mostrando um projeto com uma figura humana desenhada e muitos detalhes técnicos. - Em breve, eu irei desenvolver a minha mais audaciosa e surpreendente criação: O MECHA-KEITARÔ!!!  
  
Todas na mesa fizeram uma cara de preocupação. Eu não sabia o que Kaolla-san estava falando mas, pelo desenho, ela pretendia construir um tipo de andróide. Será que ela falava sério? Ou todas estavam curtindo com a minha cara? De qualquer modo, a Shinobu, que estava sentada próxima de Kaolla, resolveu aconselhar sua amiga.   
  
- K-Kaolla, não creio que seja uma boa idéia. Seus inventos nunca saem muito bem e...  
  
- Dessa vez é garantido. O Mecha-Keitarô vai funcionar 100% igual ao original, que nem a Mecha-Sarah.  
  
- KAOLLA! - Gritou Sarah, se levantando da mesa, claramente aborrecida. - Pela milésima vez, aquela COISA não se parece comigo.   
  
Coincidência ou não, a dita Mecha-Sarah surgiu na cozinha, carregando uma máscara antiga e meio esquisita. Ela passou direto por nós e a Sarah saiu atrás dela, querendo o tal artefato de volta.  
  
- Volte aqui sua Chobits paraguaia. Essa máscara é minha!!!  
  
Começamos a rir da perseguição da americana e sua mini-cópia robótica. Depois, Shinobu voltou a falar comigo.  
  
- Ema-chan! Sei que você se sente muito insegura com relação a Toudai. É normal, já que é uma Universidade muito concorrida. Mas precisa acreditar mais em si mesma. É só ter um pouco de esperança e uma boa dose de dedicação. Você chega lá.  
  
- É muito fácil para vocês falarem. Não sabem o que é ter baixa-estima como eu.  
  
- Engana-se, Ema-chan! - Disse Otohime-san. - Todas nós enfrentamos dificuldades para chegar até a Toudai. Na verdade, nós só chegamos lá com a ajuda do Kei-kun.  
  
- O Kei-kun? Quer dizer, o Sr. Urashima?  
  
- Sim. - Disse Motoko, na qual notei um certo ar de melancolia - A persistência dele em entrar na Toudai era digna de mérito. Depois de ser reprovado duas vezes, seus pais queriam que ele desistisse da Toudai e tomasse conta da loja de doces da família, e ameaçaram expulsa-lo de casa, caso continuasse a tentar. Sabe o que ele fez? - Ela me olhou com muita doçura - Ele prometeu que só voltaria quando entrasse na Toudai, e então arrumou as suas malas e veio morar nesta pensão com sua avó. Urashima sempre foi determinado e não desistiria do seu sonho tão facilmente.   
  
- Quanta coragem! Acho que não suportaria enfrentar os meus pais e encarar o mundo sozinha desse jeito.  
  
- Nem eu. A "Motoko de antigamente" teria simplesmente abaixado a cabeça e aceitado tudo que minha família mandasse, sem falar uma vírgula.  
  
- Eu iria choramingar, espernear, mas depois obedeceria. - Comentou Shinobu, com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Todas nós teríamos desistido da Toudai ou nem mesmo tentado, se não fosse pelo Kei-kun. - Falou Mutsumi - Até a própria Naru; Ela foi a primeira colocada no simulado nacional, mas foi reprovada no exame central na primeira tentativa que fez. Ela jamais teria coragem de ir em frente se ele não estivesse do lado dela.   
  
- E hoje todas nós estudamos na Toudai. E a Naru-senpai e Keitarô-senpai estão casados e vão ser muito felizes. Tudo graças ao Keitarô, que nunca recuou e nunca se deixou abater pelos obstáculos. - Disse Shinobu, muito animada. - Lembre-se Ema: O valor da vitória não depende do prêmio, e sim do esforço que você fez para conquista-lo.   
  
- Obrigada, Shinobu-san. Eu vou me lembrar...   
  
O restante do café seguiu normalmente. Minutos depois, eu fiquei pensando sobre minha vida, sentada no balanço que tinha perto da pensão. Distraída, não percebi que uma pessoa se aproximava.  
  
- Ora, Ora! Por que está sozinha, Ema-chan?  
  
- Mew!   
  
- Hein? Oh! Olá, Otohime-san. Olá, Tamago.  
  
- Pode me chamar de Mutsumi. O que faz aqui?  
  
Ela sentou no balanço ao lado para conversar comigo. Havia um bichinho de pelúcia nas suas mãos. Acho que era um Liddo-kun, personagem de um anime infantil antigo.   
  
- Mutsumi-san, acha que tenho chance de entrar na Toudai um dia? Minha média é 48 e sou tão azarada que...  
  
- Claro que tem, Ema. Coisas maravilhosas já aconteceram nesta pensão. Por exemplo: Foi neste parquinho que o Keitarô e sua esposa prometeram entrar juntos na Toudai, há mais de vinte anos.  
  
- Sério?  
  
- Sim. Dizem que, quando duas pessoas que se gostam vão juntas para um lugar chamado Toudai, elas serão felizes para sempre. Então eles prometeram que um dia iriam se encontrar na Toudai e seriam felizes.  
  
- Nossa, é tão lindo.  
  
- É sim. E eu também prometi que entraria lá com eles. Aliás, este Liddo que seguro foi um presente meu para a Naru-chan. Para trazer sorte e manter nossa amizade. No dia do casamento, ela me devolveu e agradeceu por tudo que fiz por ela.  
  
- Que história legal.  
  
- Ema. Quero dar este Liddo para você.  
  
- Quê? Vai entrega-lo a mim?  
  
- Espero que traga sorte para você, que nem trouxe para a Naru. Quem sabe você também faça uma promessa a um lindo garoto e vão juntos para a Toudai?   
  
Nem sabia o que dizer. Mutsumi me abraçou e entregou o Liddo para mim. Não sei se a história dela tinha me impressionado, mas senti uma felicidade enorme quando apertei aquele bichinho.  
  
Voltei a olhar para Mutsumi; seu rosto tinha uma expressão de bondade, como se ela fosse um anjo.  
  
- Quando precisar, estaremos sempre a disposição para tirar suas dúvidas nos estudos. Pode contar conosco, Ema-chan.  
  
- M-m-muito obrigada, Mutsumi-sama!   
  
Voltamos para a pensão. Eu estava com um sorriso no rosto, um Liddo-kun nas mãos e cheia de esperanças dentro de mim. Finalmente a minha vida parecia melhorar, as garotas daqui eram tão legais comigo. Era como um sonho, da maneira que eu sempre quis.  
  
Na porta de entrada da pensão, Kitsune-san estava nos aguardando, e estava muito contente.  
  
- Ei, Mutsumi!! Ema!! Tenho novidades.  
  
- Kitsune? O que foi?  
  
- Os nossos pombinhos acabaram de ligar. A Lua-de-mel já acabou e estão voltando ainda hoje para a pensão. Temos que nos preparar para a recebe-los.  
  
- Que ótimo! Vem Ema.  
  
Após alguns preparativos, a sala de estar da pensão Hinata ficou toda decorada. Kitsune providenciou vários quimonos belíssimos, que pertenciam a antiga proprietária da Casa de Chá. Todas nós vestimos, até eu. Senti um pouco de vergonha, mas até que eu estava bonita.  
  
Era 3 da tarde quando tudo ficou pronto. Se eles não atrasassem, faltaria meia hora para a chegada do casal Urashima. Eu não cheguei a conhecer direito os dois, mas pelo que falam as moradoras, eles são praticamente um casal predestinado, unidos por uma promessa que quase foi quebrada muitas vezes, mas que resistiu até hoje.  
  
As moradoras estavam ansiosas para reve-los, principalmente em rever o gerente. Eu aproveitei para dar uma analisada em todas.  
  
Sarah tinha quase a minha idade, mas seu corpo já tinha formas que me deixavam no chinelo. Ela não parecia ligar muito para o Sr. Urashima. Talvez por ser nova demais quando o conheceu, não gostou dele como as outras.   
  
Kitsune é a melhor amiga da Naru-san. Torceu muito por ela, embora admitisse que tentou seduzir o Sr. Urashima algumas vezes. Na maioria, era só para provocar um ciumizinho na amiga, e forca-la a aceitar seus sentimentos por ele. Não tenho certeza, mas no fundo, Kitsune também o amava.   
  
Kaolla estava sempre sorrindo, ela é super inteligente, sem mencionar que era uma linda princesa. Parecia ter muito afeto pelo gerente. Acho que a ouvi comentar que ele lembrava o irmão mais velho e que Keitarô sempre a divertia. Os sentimentos dela devem ser mais de amizade e simpatia do que "algo mais".  
  
Mutsumi era outra que, provavelmente, gostava do gerente mais como um amigo. Talvez aquele seu jeito inocente a faça confundir as emoções, mas de algo eu tenho certeza: Ela foi a que mais apoiou o namoro do Sr. Urashima com a Naru-san.  
  
Kanako, irmã adotiva do gerente, estava particularmente aflita para recebe-lo. Depois do casamento, quando todas abraçaram e deram adeus aos noivos, Kanako acabou dando um ligeiro beijo selinho no irmão, o que deixou a noiva furiosa. Após acertar um incrível gancho de direita no marido, Naru-san foi conversar com a sua cunhada. Kanako deu a desculpa que ia beijar a bochecha dele quando o noivo virou o rosto e, pela cara que todas fizeram, ninguém acreditou. Eu não sei se ela tem paixão pelo próprio irmão, e não quero julga-la. Se o Sr. Urashima for tudo aquilo que me falaram, quem pode culpa-la por gostar dele mais do que devia?   
  
Shinobu também não se agüentava de saudades. Ela havia me confessado que ele foi o seu primeiro amor. Bom, o primeiro amor de uma mulher costuma ser eterno e Shinobu era prova disso. Perguntei a ela se havia se apaixonado na primeira vez que o viu e ela começou a rir. Será que eu disse algo errado?  
  
E por fim, a Motoko. Ela permaneceu em silêncio desde que soube do retorno do casal Urashima, e agora fica parada em frente a janela, observando o horizonte. Durante a decoração da festa, ela sussurrou algo com Kitsune-san, talvez pedindo um favor. Kitsune deu um sorriso maroto, e indicou que sim. Ainda não consegui definir os sentimentos dela pelo gerente, mas desconfio que ela esconde alguma coisa.  
  
Minhas reflexões foram interrompidas por um sinal da Kaolla, indicando que viu os dois subirem as escadarias.  
  
- Já estão chegando. Prontas?  
  
- Prontas!!! - Respondemos em uníssono.  
  
As portas foram abertas e ambos entraram. Nós surgimos de repente, jogando serpentinas e papel picado enquanto tocávamos cornetas. O Sr. Urashima nem teve tempo de respirar, pois todas, menos Motoko, Sarah e eu, pularam em cima dele. Naru-san olhou aquela cena meio irritada, afinal, seu marido estava estirado no chão, esmagado por cinco pares de seios de vários tamanhos. Sem falar que ela quase foi ignorada pelas meninas.   
  
- Hahahaha! Certo, garotas! Não precisa tanto. Deixe-me levantar, por favor! - Disse o Sr. Urashima, tentando não parecer envergonhado.  
  
- Nyá-há-há-há! E aí Keitarô! Trouxe presentes pra gente? Algo de comer?   
  
- Se divertiu muito lá em Hokkaido, Keitarô-senpai?   
  
- Hihihi! Tenho certeza que ele se divertiu, e muito. Vamos lá, Keitarô... Conte para sua querida Kitsune aqui como foi... QUERO TODOS OS DETALHES.   
  
- K-Kitsune, p-por favor...  
  
- Deixa de timidez, Keitarô. Nós sabemos MUITO BEM o que deve ter acontecido. Sabe, eu fiquei imaginando cada coisa...   
  
- Por que não pergunta diretamente para mim, Kitsune? - Disse Naru-san, aproveitando a chance para entrar na "conversa".  
  
- NAAAARUUUU!!!! Vem cá e me dá um abraço. Senti tantas saudades.  
  
Kitsune-san abraçou a sua amiga... e prolongou o abraço. Suspeitei que foi de propósito, pois a mesma fez um ligeiro sinal para a Motoko-san, que se aproximou do gerente.  
  
Havia algo estranho. Motoko-san estava corada, com as mãos tremendo um pouco, e o Sr. Urashima perdeu aquele sorriso descontraído para ficar com uma expressão triste, como se sentisse culpado por algo que fez.  
  
- Olá,... Urashima!  
  
- Motoko-chan... queria conversar com você... a sós...  
  
- Claro... mais tarde...  
  
E depois ela se afastou de novo. E Kitsune-san soltou Naru-san do abraço. Deve ter sido isso que ambas conversaram mas, não entendi o motivo. Naru-san sabia dos sentimentos de todas por seu marido. Então, por que aquele segredo?  
  
Será que eles...? Não, tinha que ser outra coisa. Resolvi ficar na minha e deixar para pensar nesse assunto mais tarde.  
  
Tudo corria bem, os dois mostraram um álbum de fotos dos pontos turísticos por onde passaram, saboreamos muitos doces, Kitsune e Mutsumi arranjaram as bebidas, cantamos no aparelho de Karaokê da sala... Até que Naru-san chamou a atenção para dar uma notícia.  
  
- Meninas, tenho um comunicado importante a fazer. Keitarô e eu conversamos sobre um assunto durante a viagem e chegamos a uma conclusão: Não podemos mais morar aqui.  
  
- O QUÊ???? - Todas nós ficamos chocadas, com exceção de Kitsune-san, que ficou observando. Ela estava com os olhos abertos e uma expressão séria, muito diferente da sua "cara-de-raposa". Tinha a ligeira impressão de que ela sabia que sua amiga ia tomar aquela atitude.  
  
- Bom, é que... Agora que casamos, nós precisamos de um espaço só nosso. E afinal, isto é um alojamento feminino, Keitarô não pode morar para sempre aqui. O que os pais da Ema-chan vão dizer se souberem que tem um homem casado morando nesta pensão?  
  
Todas olharam para mim. Era verdade que meus pais não iriam gostar de saber que moro num alojamento feminino gerenciado por um homem. Mas tava na cara que essa história era uma desculpa que Naru-san inventou, posso ser burra, mas não sou tonta. Ela não queria continuar aqui para não ter que "dividir" o marido com as outras moradoras.  
  
- O-onde vão morar? - Kaolla perguntou, meio sentida.  
  
- Ligamos anteontem para uma agência imobiliária. Vamos ficar num apartamento próximo daqui, é um pouco caro, mas vai encaixar em nosso orçamento.  
  
- Isso é um desperdício, Naru-senpai!! Vocês não precisam de um apartamento. Podem morar aqui sem problemas. - Shinobu disse, parecendo muito triste.   
  
- Não, Shinobu-chan! - Disse o gerente, colocando a mão em seu ombro. - Será melhor assim. Melhor para todos nós.  
  
- M-m-mas Mano, e a pensão? E a gente? E... E... E eeeuuuu? - Kanako falou com uma voz chorosa e agarrando o braço do seu irmão.  
  
- Nós não vamos para muito longe. Poderemos visitá-las quase sempre, sem falar que vocês poderão passar por lá quando quiserem. Acontece meninas, que a Naruse... eh!... Naru e eu precisamos nos adaptar mais um pouco e precisamos de mais tempo a sós.  
  
Todas se calaram. De repente, a pensão parecia em silêncio absoluto. Sem mais assunto para discutir, a festa acabou e os dois foram para os seus quartos, preparar a mudança que seria para amanhã.  
  
Ao saírem, nós voltamos nossa atenção para Kitsune-san, que demonstrou certa calma com a notícia.  
  
- Kitsune, você sabia disso? A Naru já tinha contado antes pra você? - Perguntou Shinobu, com os olhos lacrimejando.  
  
- Não. Mas eu calculei que ela não ia querer morar aqui, depois de casada.  
  
- CALCULOU??? - Todas perguntaram.  
  
- Não sou uma estudante da Toudai, mas sei de coisas sobre a natureza humana que não se aprende nos livros. Conheço a Naru desde o colégio, e nós já morávamos aqui antes de todas vocês chegarem. Acreditem, eu sei mais sobre ela do que ela mesma.   
  
Kitsune-san tomou um gole de sake e olhou para a gente ainda mais séria. Estava acostumada a ouvi-la falar piadinhas meio sem graça e comentários um pouco exagerados, mas ainda não a tinha visto falar daquela maneira. Mesmo não tendo cursado uma universidade, Kitsune tinha um ar de sabedoria que eu podia jurar que se tratava de uma psicóloga profissional.  
  
- Desde que conheço a Naru, todos os caras que tentaram conquista-la falharam e Seta-san foi o primeiro a balançar o coração dela. Aí surgiu o Keitarô, um simples desastrado que foi reprovado no exame da Toudai, que sempre tentava impressiona-la e sempre tomava um Naru-punch. Sinceramente, eu não levei a sério quando Keitarô disse que a amava. Quase senti pena dele, pois Keitarô não parecia ser o tipo que faria par com ela. Só que a teimosia dele, que aliás, é sua maior qualidade, conseguiu vencer aquela parede que Naru fez ao redor do coração. Passei a dar apoio aos dois, pois tinha fé que Keitarô fosse o único capaz de mudar os defeitos que Naru tem.  
  
- Defeitos? - Eu perguntei.  
  
- Defeitos de personalidade. - Respondeu Kitsune. - Um deles é o temperamento explosivo, que nós conhecemos muito bem. Não quero azarar o casamento deles... mas Keitarô vai precisar de muita paciência se quiser conviver com a Naru. Já vi casais que pareciam saídos de filme americano se separarem por causa de bobagens.  
  
- M-mas eles se amam. - Argumentou Shinobu.  
  
- Eu sei, Shinobu-chan. Mas uma relação não é feita somente de amor...  
  
- Mas eles serão felizes, Kitsune. Não se esqueça da promessa. - Disse Mutsumi, com muito otimismo.  
  
- Claaaaro. JUNTOS NA TOUDAI E FELIZES PARA SEMPRE!!!! - Disse Kitsune, com muito ceticismo. - Será preciso mais do que um conto de fadas para sustentar esse casamento. De promessas e boas intenções, o inferno está cheio.   
  
Mais uma vez, as moradoras ficaram em silêncio, especialmente Mutsumi. Ela ficou muito magoada por Kitsune ter zombado da tal promessa. Acho que ela realmente acredita na lenda de entrar juntos na Toudai.   
  
Limpamos a sala de estar e jantamos. O jantar pareceu diferente, todas cabisbaixas e caladas. Eu lamentava por elas, mas Naru-san tinha razão, de certo modo. Não penso que o Sr. Urashima a trairia, só que prevenir é melhor que remediar. Como o próprio gerente disse: "Será melhor assim. Melhor para todos nós."   
  
Após o jantar, notei outro sinal discreto entre Kitsune e Motoko. Fiquei de olho nelas.   
  
- Vem, Naru. Que tal botar as fofocas em dia? - Disse Kitsune, puxando a ruiva pelo braço em direção a sala. - Você nem imagina o que rolou por aqui... Keitarô! Pode ajudar a Motoko a guardar esses quimonos e o restante das bebidas na Casa de Chá?  
  
- Quem? Eu?... Ahhh!!... Certo, certo. Ajudar a Motoko, claro que vou.  
  
E os dois saíram, carregando os quimonos e algumas garrafas, enquanto Naru-san, sem desconfiar do que estava acontecendo a sua volta, era distraída pela própria melhor amiga. Tinha alguma coisa errada nessa história e eu sentia a obrigação de saber o que era.  
  
Acompanhei os dois com uma certa distância. Eles desceram a escadaria em silêncio, colocaram tudo dentro da Casa de Chá e ficaram na varanda da mesma. Eram 9 horas da noite e uma leve brisa balançava os cabelos de Motoko-san, que se sentou no banco da varanda. O Sr. Urashima estava de frente pra ela, sentado em uma cadeira, ambos com os rostos vermelhos. Depois de muita indecisão, o gerente finalmente falou.  
  
- Mo-Motoko-chan. Eu queria saber...  
  
- Urashima, acho que deixei bem claro o sentia por você naquela carta. Não tenho mais nada a acrescentar.  
  
- Eu não sei o que te responder...  
  
- Não escrevi tudo aquilo para receber uma resposta, Urashima. Só queria que soubesse...   
  
- Eu sinto muito, Motoko-chan. Não queria que ficasse triste por minha causa, eu não pretendia...   
  
- Não pretendia o quê, Urashima? Não pretendia ser atencioso comigo quando precisei? Não pretendia ser carinhoso, mesmo quando eu ameaçava lhe cortar em fatias se você chegasse perto de mim? Não pretendia ser tão gentil comigo nas minhas horas de dificuldade, medo, ou insegurança? Por acaso você não pretendia se tornar tão importante para mim QUANTO O AR QUE RESPIRO???  
  
Motoko havia feito uma pausa para recuperar o autocontrole. Enquanto falava, eles haviam se levantado para se olharem face a face. Vendo os dois juntos assim, entendi o motivo deles esconderem esta conversa da Naru-san. Entendi também que Motoko-san havia enviado uma carta para o Sr. Urashima, provavelmente de amor. Mas foi antes ou depois do casamento?  
  
- ............... Me perdoe, Motoko-chan. Não era a minha intenção magoa-la.  
  
- Você não fez nada de errado, Urashima. O erro foi meu. Se eu não ficasse fugindo das minhas emoções e de você...   
  
Motoko precisou parar por causa de suas lágrimas, que começaram a surgir de repente. Nunca pensei que a veria chorar. Logo ela, que parecia ser tão calma, segura, e era uma mestra de Kendô. O Sr. Urashima pediu que ela não chorasse, e ela respondeu, entre soluços.  
  
- V-Você sempre quis que eu... fosse mais feminina,... e agora ... n-não quer que eu chore? Eu vou chorar sim... Vou chorar o quanto quiser... Vou chorar porque... porque eu... PORQUE EU NÃO SUPORTO TE PERDER!!!  
  
Então ela o abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele. E o Sr. Urashima tentou acalma-la, alisando os seus longos cabelos. Isso fez o choro dela passar aos poucos.  
  
Passei a me odiar por estar ali, bisbilhotando. Eu não tinha nada a ver com a história. Não era para eu ficar seguindo os outros, imaginando que são amantes. Queria ir embora, deixa-los em paz, mas era melhor esperar que eles saíssem de lá primeiro, para não ser pega.  
  
- Urashima... me diga... Você concordou com a Naru em morar em outro lugar... por minha causa?  
  
- Eu achei que seria pior para você nos ver juntos. Lamento tanto que tudo isso tenha acontecido.  
  
- Não lamente, Urashima. O que não nos mata, nos torna mais fortes. Eu nunca irei lamentar o que aconteceu entre nós. Você consegue imaginar a minha vida sem você? Eu já imaginei: Eu teria uma técnica fraca e sem talento para os estudos ou para romances. A minha existência seria miserável se você não tivesse aparecido nesta pensão.  
  
- ...Motoko-chan...  
  
- Já está tarde. - Ela voltou a olhar nos olhos dele. - Kitsune não poderá segurar a Naru por mais tempo, não quero piorar a sua situação com ela.  
  
- Tudo bem...   
  
- Só quero te pedir um favor: Rasgue aquela carta.  
  
- O QUÊ?  
  
- Eu não quero que mais ninguém leia a carta que te mandei, especialmente a Naru. Prometa que vai rasga-la, Urashima.  
  
- Eu... Eu prometo...  
  
Motoko-san sorriu e retirou os óculos retangulares do Sr. Urashima. Tocou com suavidade a face dele, como se estivesse memorizando o seu rosto. Ele se manteu imóvel, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Motoko-san, e ela deu um beijo de leve.  
  
O Sr. Urashima ficou tão surpreso com o beijo repentino que apenas conseguiu se mexer quando Motoko-san o soltou do abraço.   
  
- Agora vá, Urashima. Volte para a sua esposa. Eu irei assim que me recompor.  
  
E o Sr. Urashima subiu as escadas, dando uma última olhada quando já estava longe. Motoko-san ficou parada, apenas vendo ele ir... até que ela se virou na direção aonde eu estava.  
  
- Já pode sair, Ema-chan!  
  
Cada gota de sangue do meu corpo gelou... Ela sabia que eu estava espiando o tempo todo. Eu pensei comigo mesma: "Motoko-san deve estar furiosa comigo, e com toda a razão. No mínimo, ela vai me obrigar a ir embora da pensão Hinata. Agora que parecia estar dando tudo certo para mim, eu tinha que estragar tudo... Eu e a minha maldita curiosidade."  
  
Saí de onde estava como se fosse um criminoso se entregando para a polícia. Só que, ao olhar para a Motoko-san, ela não parecia nem mesmo zangada. Ela simplesmente se sentou no banco e me indicou com um gesto de mão para sentar ao seu lado.  
  
- Ema-chan. Você deve estar se perguntando porque deixei que ouvisse a conversa que tive com o gerente. Bom, se você tiver um pouco de paciência, irei contar toda a minha história para você. Quero que preste atenção, pois será importante para o seu futuro.  
  
Motoko-san me contou sobre sua infância; a pressão que sentia por ter que se tornar uma lutadora tão forte quanto sua irmã mais velha, o fraga que deu na irmã e o marido dela e o trauma que ficou de homens, a vinda até a pensão e tudo que passou com o Sr. Urashima. Algumas partes eram meio difíceis de entender, pareciam saídos de algum mangá.  
  
Por fim, ela mostrou uma cópia da carta de amor que enviou para o Sr. Urashima. Havia tanta emoção, fiquei comovida ao ler. Será que ele teria coragem de rasgar uma carta dessas? Não sei se alguém seria capaz disso.  
  
- Motoko-san. Você deve estar sofrendo por vê-lo casado com Naru-san...   
  
- Quando se ama de verdade, a felicidade dele é mais importante que a sua própria. Dói muito imaginar que Urashima passará as próximas noites de sua vida abraçado a outra mulher; Mas eu rezo que ele viva para sempre com ela. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer por ele ter me dado uma nova vida.  
  
- Uma nova vida?  
  
- Meu coração era vazio antes de conhece-lo. Tudo o que tenho veio dele: As emoções que sinto, o meu sucesso nos estudos, minha carreira de escritora, até o meu sorriso, devo tudo a ele. Ema-chan, o que sinto por Urashima é muito maior que uma simples atração ou uma paixão de infância...   
  
Motoko se levantou e olhou para o céu estrelado, abraçando a si mesma, como se tentasse sentir novamente o calor do corpo do Sr. Urashima.  
  
- Eu amo aquele homem... mais do que a mim mesma.  
  
  
  
- Motoko-san...  
  
- Ema-chan, se algum dia você gostar de alguém, não perca o seu tempo com medo dos seus sentimentos ou preocupada em ser rejeitada. Siga o seu coração e lute por aquilo que deseja. Não cometa os meus erros.  
  
Então, Motoko-san enxugou as lagrimas, recuperou a sua calma e serenidade, e subimos juntas a escadaria.  
  
O que ela sentia pelo gerente era mesmo um amor puro e verdadeiro. Eu daria qualquer coisa para sentir um amor desses... e correspondida, é claro.  
  
As vezes, a vida é muito injusta. Motoko-san era a pessoa mais apaixonada que eu já conheci, e mesmo assim, todo esse amor foi vencido por uma promessa...   
  
Uma promessa que quase foi quebrada, mas não foi.  
  
Continua...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas do Autor:  
  
Aqueles que leram as minhas fics anteriores, devem ter notado algo diferente nesta. Foi a primeira vez que usei um personagem para contar a história. E eu utilizei exatamente a Ema Maeda, a moradora mais "desconhecida" da pensão.   
  
Acontece que eu imaginei em usar a própria Motoko, mas vi que não daria certo. Então eu tentei com a Kitsune, a Sarah, a Kanako... mas quando tentei com a Ema, serviu como uma luva. Só precisei incluir algumas qualidades nela, como ser intuitiva, detalhista e ser capaz de compreender os sentimentos dos outros. Ema-chan se saiu tão bem que, talvez, ela se torne uma ótima detetive no futuro. ^_^   
  
Infelizmente, os próximos capítulos ocorrerão fora da pensão Hinata, então Ema não irá aparecer mais nesta fic. Talvez na próxima...   
  
Vocês devem ter estranhado um pouco a maneira como a Kitsune falou, mas considerei que ela, por estar sempre "com os pés no chão", não iria engolir esse papo de felicidade eterna. Só que fiquei triste em colocar a Mutsumi magoada. Peço perdão aos fãs dela.   
  
Mais uma coisa, a parte do café da manhã; Eu não resisti, precisava colocar um pouquinho de humor. E o Mecha-Keitarô foi uma idéia que veio de uma simples dedução: Se Kaolla construiu a Mecha-Sarah por sentir saudades da Sarah, era óbvio que nossa querida cientista iria planejar um Mecha-Keitarô. ~_^  
  
Bom, pelo título desta fic, e pelas "dicas" que dei durante este capítulo, será fácil para vocês imaginarem o que virá...  
  
  
  
Algum elogio ou crítica?  
  
Meu e-mail é Alleran2003@yahoo.com.br 


End file.
